1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an artificial limb joint and a joint device using the limb joint and, more particularly, to an artificial limb joint and an artificial limb joint device, in which adjoining body protecting members are connected and borne in a manner to turn on an axis perpendicular to their longitudinal directions such that they can have their relative turning angle adjusted and fixed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An artificial limb joint device according to the prior art is constructed, as shown in FIG. 27, so as to protect and aid the physical functions of a leg 110 by fixing the thigh above the knee by two bands 101 and 102, by protecting the knee by a protecting member 103, by fixing the calf below the knee by a band 104, by connecting the bands 101, 102 and 104 and the protecting member 103 by metal columns 105 and 106, and by connecting the metal columns 105 and 106 by a joint 107.
Shown in FIG. 28 is an artificial limb joint device 111 similar to the type manufactured by the United States Manufacturing Company which is constructed by attaching a joint 118 to an upper protecting member 112, which is applied to a portion 119 of a human body, by screws 115a and 115b, and by hinging the joint on a joint pin 118a between the upper protecting member 112 and a lower protecting member 113 attached by screws 116a and 116b. Thus, the limb joint device 111 is given a function to adjust the allowable range of the relative turning angle between the upper protecting member 112 and the lower protecting member 113.
However, the artificial limb joint device, as designated at 100 in FIG. 27, is accompanied by problems that its weight is increased because it is combined with the metal columns and that the allowable range determined at the manufacture time cannot be changed because the joint 107 does not have the function to adjust the allowable range of the relative turning angle between the metal column 105 and the metal column 106. This artificial limb joint device using such metal columns is further accompanied by another problem that undesired restrictions are exerted upon the motions between the human body and the joint device because the flexibility which might otherwise be achieved by the protecting members made of a synthetic resin is lost, to induce an abnormal walking manner and to trouble the daily activities.
On the other hand, the artificial limb joint device 111 as shown in FIG. 28, retains the function to adjust the allowable range of the relative turning angle, but this adjustment cannot be accomplished before the joint 118 is removed from the upper protecting member 112 and the lower protecting member 113 to have it parts replaced. In short, the adjustment cannot be attained with the joint device being applied to the human body.